Oh, The Humanity!
by DenLilleViking
Summary: This is an AU storyline starting near the end of Season 2, when Katherine is still trapped in the tomb. She spends her time in solitude, plotting revenge on those who wronged her, but when she finally escapes, the unimaginable happens... Story contains numerous characters, including Damon, Stefan and Lucy Bennett.
1. Chapter 1

The jagged rocks behind me dug into the expanse of my back as I took a seat on the floor of the tomb, bare legs tucked underneath me and somewhat covered by the lacy material of my dress as I knelt before a small puddle of water. Dainty fingers delved beneath the surface of the tiny pool, pressed together in order to scoop up a few drops in the palms of my hands and bringing them to my face. Carefully washing my silky skin, heavy eyelids struggled to keep open, exhaustion and starvation finally taking a hold of me after countless days in this prison. Slumping back against the cave wall behind me, I no longer fought the state of delirium that lowered over my tired body, allowing the figments of my memories to come forth.

**Bulgaria 1490**

"Katerina, I have prepared your bath. Come, let me help you." My maidservant Elisabeta grasped impatiently at my arm, seeking to aid me from my bed as my swollen belly obstructed me from doing so myself. Allowing the sturdy woman to pull me out from underneath my blanket, I pressed bare feet upon the wooden floor, groaning in discomfort with my every movement. Nine months had passed since my fling with the man who would have become the father of my child had my own father not beaten him to death upon discovering our acts of passion. His seed had been growing within me ever since.

"Elisabeta, how much longer can this go on? Why does this child refuse to show itself?" Hoarse tones escaped me as the maid stripped me of my nightwear and escorted me towards the wooden tub containing warm water. "The child will come when it is ready, dear. Have patience." Patience and I had never been friends. I wanted what I wanted, and I demanded it at once. That was the way it had always been. Once seated in the bath, I hunched over as much as possible to let Elisabeta wash my back, cradling my belly with both hands. Never had I been this uncomfortable. Every part of my body ached from the extra weight I had gained, literally carrying around another person was a strain on my entire being. And the worst part? It was not even worth it. I never wanted this child. As if punishing me for such a thought, my unborn child delivered a swift kick to my insides that set off a chain reaction. Painful cramps took a hold of my abdomen, making me double over in agony, capturing Elisabeta's attention at once.

"Katerina? Is it time?" Groaning from the tremendous pain, Elisabeta interpreted the sound as agreement and quickly called out for my mother and other servants to come help. With incredible effort, they soon had me on my back in bed, soaked in a mixture of soapy water and sweat. Of course, my maidservant was right, I was in labor. The affair was excruciating and took hours. Every now and then I saw the face of my father, peeking from the doorway to make certain everything was going as it should. By the time the child left my body, I felt near death. But the sound of her cry changed all of that. Propping myself up on my elbows, I gazed at the tiny girl bundled in a blanket in Elisabeta's arms. She was the most beautiful pink all over, her hair jet black like mine.

"It is a girl." My mother's voice crooned as she claimed the child from the servant, her eyes beaming with joy. "A girl." Breathless whisper parted from my plush petals as I reached for my daughter, every wicked thought I had possessed about this baby had vanished the instant I laid eyes on her. "Please, mother...let me see her." Mother elevated her arms to put the child on display, but the angry voice of my father cut through the loaded silence and forced her to recoil. "Woman, don't! What are you doing?" I watched in disbelief as my mother handed the baby to my father, forcing myself to sit up straight as I pleaded desperately with my father.

" Let me at least hold her once...just once...at least once." I wanted her. I had never wanted anything more. She was mine. "Forget it. You have disgraced this family!" My father all but hissed at me, and purposely shattered my heart in a million pieces as he vanished out into the hallway with the one I loved above all others. "Father, please!" Heartbroken sobs rippled through me, and again I reached for the disappearing man with no satisfying result. "No, Father, no!"

My mother rushed to my side and attempted to coax me back into bed, murmuring with tears in her eyes. "No, Katerina. It is better for her! It is better for her!" Struggling in my mother's arms, exhaustion soon rendered me unable to fight any longer and I fell into her loving embrace, sobbing and pleading with her to bring my child back to me. "Please, Mama..."

**Mystic Falls – Present Day**

The sound of dripping water roused me from my painful memories, eyes opening to see a trail of rainwater run down the sides of the cave. Pushing myself away to relocate to a less damp part of the tomb, I soon stumbled upon the book brought to me by my doppelganger, Elena. The collection of information regarding my family. Splayed open on the pages describing my parents and siblings, the book gifted me with a sketch of their faces, coaxing yet another wave of agonizing memories to wash over me. Unloved by them all in the end, the thought of them despising me still cut me like a knife. Five hundred years later, I had never felt so alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Bare legs weighed down upon the cold floor of the tomb, toes curling in the soft sand that kept the jagged rocks from cutting into the soles of my feet. Feeling as though a layer of dirt constantly covered my golden skin no matter how much I tried to scrub myself clean, I had become quite frustrated with my stay in this cave. Not only was the lack of fresh clothing and blood getting to me, but the lack of entertainment even more so. No words could describe this boredom. I would much have preferred to slide down a banister of razorblades to land in a pool of alcohol, rather than being stranded here in the darkness. I would have my revenge on Damon and Stefan eventually. In fact, I had plenty of time to plan how our next encounter would end; both of them on their knees before me, begging for mercy.

Still, my rage did not lie only with the Salvatores. The one who would fall victim to my fury was the Bennett witch who had betrayed me. Lucy. The ungrateful wretch dared to betray me after owing me her life? She would regret that decision for the rest of her existence. Which was about to come to an end. I always had a plan for what I needed to do next, and if I should ever find myself without one, it would not take long before my devious mind figured something out. Plan A. Plan B. Plan C. It never ended there. I always got what I wanted in the end, even if it meant leading a most complicated life. The sound of approaching footsteps could not have been more welcome, and as I felt the faint vibrations in the cave walls behind me, a sadistic smile crept up on my pale lips. A new plan was forming. Just in time.

Pushing myself up to stand, I staggered toward the clearing at the foot of the ruins, well aware I was not able to cross the threshold due to Elijah's lingering compulsion. Allowing the rock-formation at my side to carry most of my weight, I elevated almond eyes to gaze up at the heavens barely visible from where I was standing, the sound of heavy footfalls growing stronger. Finding it unnecessary to feign weakness to my voice, dulcet tones meekly carried forth my words.

"Hello? Is someone up there? I need help!" The movements up above ceased for a few seconds, the rustling of boots stepping on crisp autumn leaves vanished until and was replaced by the call of a male. "Where are you? Are you hurt?" Lowering my gaze to my left hand, I examined my need of a manicure with boredom, pausing another short moment before responding to the human approaching. "Down here. In the caves. I think...I think my leg is broken." Another moment of silence passed before the delicious sound of a beating heart caught my attention. He was getting close. The man soon came into view after descending the stone steps down into the darkness, his form illuminated by the moon up above. He was not particularly impressive, nor pleasing to look upon, but he would do. After all, what choice did I have? Perched on a rock at the edge of the tomb, I hunched over to make myself seem as feeble as possible, forcing tears to well within my chocolate hues as I raised my gaze to plead with him.

" Please...please, get me out of here?" The man approached cautiously. One slow step after another. Squinting through the dark in an attempt to see me properly, and failing until he was stood by that blasted force field that separated us. "What happened to you?" He whispered breathlessly as he crouched down before me, scrutinizing the pained expression I so expertly faked as I reached out for him. "I fell. I...I don't know how long I've been down here. Will you help me?" Flashing him the Doppelganger trademark – wounded doe eyes – he did not stand a chance. I was pulling him in like a beautiful carnivorous flower, tempting and lethal. "Of course, miss. We'll be out of here in no time. I'm Kevin, by the way." The man smiled reassuringly as he made the fatal mistake of reaching out to capture my hand in his, the very moment I had been waiting for all along. With a harsh tug upon his arm, Kevin was trapped in my embrace soon after, my own arms circling him and keeping him still like a vice.

"Hello Kevin. It's a true pleasure to meet you. I'm Katherine." Brilliant ivories elongated and provided me with my weapon of choice, sharp fangs aching to be plunged into Kevin's throbbing jugular. His heart beat wildly in his chest and caused a shiver of delight to ripple down my spine, giving me the last push I needed to bite into his skin. Warm, nourishing crimson filled my welcoming mouth, and I swallowed every drop I could get a hold of with eager greed. I could feel the strength return to my body, the small aches and pains vanishing from tired limbs, and my mind waking from its state of tiredness. The sensation of Kevin's pulse slowing to a near halt forced me to withdraw, and shifting the limp human in my arms, I took the opportunity to bite into my own wrist, quickly pressing the bleeding wound to my victim's mouth. Ensuring he had swallowed enough to survive, I pressed the sole of my foot to Kevin's back and pushed roughly, watching in mild amusement at the human was flung into the opposite cave wall. The sickening sound of his skull crushing on the sharp rocks, brought another twisted smile to my delicate features as I licked my lips and fingers clean of his 'generous donation'. Soon, my plan would be in motion, but as for now, the Waiting Game begun.


End file.
